


Chocolate Adventures

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Chat Noir - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: After watching a very good and informative TV show on "Health Channel", Marinett couldn't but think of her appearance. Adrian was coming home tomorrow after attending Fashion Week in Moscow and she wanted to look perfect by his arrival. An Adrian/Marinett married life two-chaptered fic )





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, here is our first mini two-shot on Marinett and Adrian pairing we prepared for you, guys. Actually this idea came to us when…read the first sentence of the fic, and you will get the answer :P   
> We hope you will like this story as much as we do.  
> So… Read, enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you very much in advance, guys.

 

**Chocolate Adventures**  
by Kit2000 and Anna  
  


**Part 1**

After watching a very good and informative TV show on "Health Channel", Marinett couldn't but think of her appearance. There were lots of good advices of how to make your skin smooth, gentle and forever young. Well, it wasn't like Marinett needed it anyway, but the recipes were so interesting, that one day she decided to try one of them.

Adrian was coming home tomorrow after attending Fashion Week in Moscow and she wanted to look perfect by his arrival. So the young lady took a dark chocolate bar and made a special spa-mask, which she put on her face, neck and décolleté. To achieve a better result she needed to wait until the chocolate would dry a little on her skin. So, young Madame Agrest wrapped herself in a long towel and lay on a sofa to get some mental rest. The sweet scent of chocolate and the warmth on her body relaxed her and soon she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

It was hard to tell how long she stayed like that, until her skin started to send pleasant impulses to her brain. Or was it just her skin?

Marinett stirred up in her sleep, feeling something hot and moist on her neck. It felt like someone was kissing her there. The realization made the girl wide awake at once. She threw her gaze on the intruder, who dared to disturb her in a minute of vulnerability, but all she could see was a familiar blond mane.

Her eyes widened in disbelieve. Adrian had come back earlier than it was planned!

"Mmmm… Marinett, now every time I will taste chocolate I will associate it with your velvet skin. Now it's the best dessert for me, honey. Just as I love it: a little bitter yet sweet and delicious. Did you know that I adore dark chocolate?" she heard him purring those words into her skin, while his lips and tongue made their way down her neck to her collarbone. "Hmmm, my love, why didn't you give me a treat like this before?"

Marinett gulped uneasily in response. She didn't even think to show him this spa-mask in the first place! But it seemed that he praised it too highly to her great terror!

" _I need to take a shower_!" she screamed in her mind, but her confusion and embarrassment couldn't get even worse, could it? Actually it could… It looked like her husband decided to clean her body from the dark-brown sweetness using his own methods. She swallowed hard when he placed his slightly cool hands on the top of the towel and started to unwrap it slowly as if she was some kind of an expensive candy; his lips never leaving her décolleté without wet kisses and caresses. Marinett sensed electric shivers running up and down her spine under his touches.

But to his great disappointment, his Madame Agrest didn't give him that perfect opportunity to play naughty. She slapped his hands away and after winning a moment of his disorientation, she fastened the towel on her chest tightly and sneaked out from his grasping captivity, saying that she had to take a shower and make herself look more appropriate.

Adrian half-lay on a sofa and watched his beautiful and seductive wife running upstairs and hiding behind a corner. Her attitude forced him to fall into stupor. He didn't understand why she got mad at him. But even if she was aggravated, he didn't have plans to surrender. He missed her a lot during that brain-draining Fashion Week.

A brilliant idea visited his even more brilliant mind. Of course! He would go to the bathroom and accompany his beauty, begging her to forgive his daring and boyish behavior with his tender caresses. It wasn't his fault after all. He had lost his mind from that sweet taste and scent on her skin.

Marinett had already washed the chocolate away from her body, when she sensed Adrian’s presence in the bath cabin. Her eyes were closed, but she knew it was him. The only thing that made her surprised was his soundless entrance. Well, he was a cat after all. No one knew how many of those sly skills he had in his sleeve.

She felt his soft lips on her neck, right where her pulse was pumping. His strong yet gentle arms embrace her from behind, making her back meet his broad chest. A quiet "Sorry for embarrassing you, sweetheart" was enough for her to show a blissful smile. Marinett ‘s body relaxed as she turned in his arms and offered him a long and sensual kiss. She entrusted herself to him, giving in to his charms.

After another kiss, that made them both breathless, she pressed her forehead to his strong shoulder and said in a shy manner:

"I wanted to look perfect by the time you return, but you ruined my spa-procedure," and a small laugh escaped her throat, it sounded like a melody to Adrian’s ears though.

"Actually, you look perfect anytime. You are ideal, Marinett, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And I am dying from happiness that you belong to me," he answered heartily, running his fingers through her long wet hair.

"A possessive type, huh?" she looked up at him, arcing her eyebrow and smiling mischievously, but her playful mood fainted into thin air when she heard his suddenly hoarse deep voice and got into captivity of his dangerously darkened green eyes.

"And you don't have any idea of how much I am," and he slammed his lips on hers in a very domineering kiss, pressing her fragile body to his so tightly, that Marinett forgot how to breathe. Her knees didn't provide her the needed support anymore, and her head started to spin with a sonic speed, making her dizzy and happy at the same time. Marinett was drowning in the ocean of those emotions her husband was gladly gifting her with. She didn't even notice when he made their way out of the bathroom and carried her to their king-sized bed of their private chamber.

He didn't get tired of showing her the way he loved her during the whole evening and night. He treasured every second they shared together.

And she was on the 7th Heaven from happiness. Adrian was so caring and attentive, and he was the gentlest person in the world. Under his caresses she could feel herself like a blooming rose. He knew everything she needed and granted her with it. They could understand each other without using words. They had the harmony between their souls that no one would ever explain. Marinett Agrest’s heart flipped every time Adrian whispered the words of love in her sensitive skin.

"I love you, my beauty. I missed you so much," he kept on telling her those words, never forgetting to shower her with sweet kisses.

"I thought I would go crazy without you," she whispered back, while burying her fingers in his still wet thick hair. She kissed him like not remembering herself, trying to give him everything she got. And he was grateful, because she was the only one he longed for.

The young couple was soaring in their own little yet colorful world, that was called "LOVE".

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

The next evening Marinett was sitting on a sofa watching her favourite "Health Channel" to get some wise advice from the specialists. Adrian just walked into the living-room after leaving his working place at his cabinet. He was in great spirits, the young lady of the house noted, glancing at his almost dancing gait. The next moment Agrest sat on the sofa, making sure to be as close to his lovely wife as possible. And then he started to do **this**.

With graceful moves of his long fingers he started to unwrap a dark-chocolate bar in his hands. His movements were so slow, so accurate. The sound of the wrapping was getting on Marinett’s nerves, but she refused to look at him, concentrating on what smart people were telling on the TV.

Adrian was enjoying himself a lot. He sent quick sly glances at his beauty to see her reaction. When he unwrapped a corner of the chocolate, he brought it to his lips and licked it briefly, closing his eyes in total bliss. Well, maybe she wouldn't have noticed his little moment of stupid delight, if he wasn’t emitting those strange noises of pleasure. Marinett threw a hurried look from the corner of her eye at her husband and averted it immediately after catching a seductive gaze of his mesmerizing emerald-green eyes on her. He was still chewing that ill-fated chocolate bar while watching her. Suddenly, the events of the previous night popped up in her mind. A deep scarlet blush found its perfect place on her pale cheeks. And according to what Adrian was doing right now, he was thinking of their yesterday's "chocolate adventure" too. She could sense it with her very skin.

Meanwhile, the young man licked his lips, covered with dark sweetness, and bent his body closer to her fragile frame. Marinett felt shivers ran down her spine when he exhaled in her neck. The sweet scent of his dessert touched her nostrils and clouded her mind. By the time she could think straight again, Adrian had already laid his hand behind her on a head-set of the sofa. He crossed his legs and almost cornered his suddenly shy wife with his body. She had nowhere to run or escape. A light yet playful smirk touched his perfectly shaped lips, as he brought the chocolate to his lips again and licked it soundly.

"Mmmmm. It's incredibly delicious," he said in a husky voice and shifted his hand to the side, so the chocolate was right by the girl’s lips. "Wanna try some?"

"N-no, thanks," she answered incoherently, pushing away his hand from her face, but was it just an accident or someone's purposed plan, but her cheek got dirty with a dark-brown sweetness. And to Marinett ‘s great terror, Adrian noticed it right away, as his lips covered the stained spot and licked the chocolate away, making her cheek even dirtier with his stinky mouth.

Marinett gulped for air. Her vision fell on a long forgotten TV, where some random man was telling secrets of how to make a woman to become more desirable for a man.

The last her clouded mind could comprehend before giving in to the pleasurable sensations was Adrian’s deep and hot whisper:

"I was wrong. Your skin is far more delicious and desired than a simple dark chocolate," she felt his grinning lips on her neck, where he continued to kiss and bite her skin lightly and tenderly. He was playing with her just like cats teased mice before having them for dinner. Marinett had no strength to stand against his unique charms. He was her weakness, her only weakness she loved to feel so much.

They didn't hear the rest of the recipes the "Health Channel" offered that evening. The young people didn't care anyway, because all their attention was drawn to each other… and the chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sooooo? Any reviews? This is the end of the story. We promise :XD:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is it =) Review, please? :love:


End file.
